Fallen Angels
by little kitsune2
Summary: The Ronin have defeated the dynasty. They have a quite life for a little while. Until Samantha and Sakura come and cause a little choa's. They catch the attention of two ronins. But will happen when the warlords come to take them away? Will the ronins pro


Hiya everybody its no other than the little kitsune. Your probably wondering bout this. Well I was reading over this story and thought to my self this really, really sucks even for a first story, man what was I thinking well I decided that I'm going to rewrite it and make it loads better, and the name didn'tseem right so yeahI changed that to.So sorry about it sucking the first time it will be better this time promise.

Disclaimer: hey I own pretty much nothing but my original characters k so no sealing.

Fallen Angels

The door to the Koji manor swung open and a snow cover Ryo walked in and shook clean of the white fluff that covered him. "Brrr it's really coming down out there. Hey you guys I got the mail!" Ryo yelled through the manor. Mia entered the hallway and greeted Ryo with a smile. "Hey Mia." Ryo greeted the young women and handed her some letters. She thanked him and left as she went back to the kitchen the phone rang. "I got it." Cye said as he walked over to the phone hanging on the wall. "Hello Koji residence. One second" Cye pressed the phone against his shoulder. "Mia its for you." He said as he handed her the phone. "Thanks Cye, hello?" she said. "Uh huh, sure, I don't see why not. No, it's really no problem, ok goodbye." She hung up the phone. "Who was it Mia?" Ryo asked as he entered the kitchen. Mia looked down at the phone for a second. "Huh? What? Sorry I wasn't listening." Mia said as she sweatdroped. "I said who was that Mia?" Ryo asked again. "An old friend of my grandfather I haven't heard from him since my grandfather died. He asked if we could look after his two granddaughters. I said sure. So yeah." Mia said as she sighed a little. "Well, when are they coming?" Cye asked as he continued to stir what ever he was stirring before.(AN: hey I lazy think of something you like that's stirred.)"They'll be coming on a plane from Egypt tomorrow morning." she said as she walked down the hall toward the library. "Cye can you tell Kento that we have guest coming and Ryo can you tell Sage?" Mia asked as she stopped in her tracks. "Sure Mia, when I'm done making lunch I'll tell him or when he comes down because he smells lunch." Cye said with a small sweat-drop as footsteps where heard racing down the stairs and the ashed color of his hair was seen coming through the door toward the stove. "Hello Kento ready for lunch?" Cye asked with a little sweat-drop. "Huh? What?" Kento looked up from the stove. "Hey guess what? We got some guests coming tomorrow." Cye said with a grin. As he watched his friends face break out of confusion into a huge grin.

Two figures stood on top of a roof, the sky turned a golden orange. "So this is it? Goodbye Egypt and hello Japan? And some new people. Sigh stupid old man." A girl with long midnight blue hair said. A girl with pink hair stood next to and patted her on the back. "Stop complaining. At least we'll be close to home. So be happy." She said with a smirk. The girl with midnight blue hair glared at her. "How can you be so happy Samantha? I thought you'd be pissed to go to some strangers house and feel like you own them something." The girl said. "Oh come on Sakura be happy it's a new adventure, I thought you loved them?" Sam grinned. Sakura glared up at her. "Remember our last adventure? We were captured and held for a year. We only have to stay with his old friends granddaughter because we blew up the kitchen the last time he left us alone, and that was only because a rapist was after us geez, never use magic to blow up things, I didn't know that that thing was flammable, geez." Sakura sighed. Sam smiled and watched her younger cousin. "It's been nine years since they died." Sam stated. Sakura looked across the buildings. "Yeah." she said in an almost whisper.

"Hey you two you coming down for dinner or you just going to stand there?" a boy with spiky black hair asked as he waved at them."Yeah, yeah bro we're coming all ready." Sakura yelled at her older brother. She walked over to the hatch that lead to house. Sam continued to watch the sun with a few tears in her eyes. "Max, if I we're stronger I could have saved your life but I was to weak." She said in a low whisper and wiped the small tears away. "Come on Samantha you got packing to do." Daren yelled again. "Yeah, yeah I heard ya the first time." Sam said and walked down the ladder.

"Ok have you guys got everything?" Mia asked Sage, Cye and Kento. Kento rolled his eyes. "Yea Mia we already went through this already. Can we go now?" Kento whined. "I just wasn't to make sure you have everything. I don't want you picking up the wrong people." Mia stated the obvious to Kento. "Yea, yea we gonna go or we gonna stand here all day?" Kento said as he motioned to the door with his hands. "Hold on Kento." Mia giggled at the ashed-hared boys excitement. He shifted his weight from foot to foot as he waited for Mia to tell them the rest. Mia watched in amusement and said nothing. Ryo smiled and watched him also in amusement, "Maybe you should let them go?" Ryo asked Mia. Mia had a mischievous smirk on. "Alright you guys get out of here." She said as Kento bounded out the door toward the jeep and hopped in and honked the horn implying he wanted to leave. "Alright who gave Kento sugar?" Cye asked with a little laugh.

"The plane from Egypt to Japan has arrived in gate 65." An announcer lady said over the intercom. "That's their plan, come on." Sage said as he stared to walk over to the gate. Many people got off of the plan none matched the description of the girls. Kento took off toward the candy machine. Unnoticed to him two girls got off of the plan. One girl had shoulder length pink hair, she had forest green eyes. She wore a light blue cargo jeans and a red hooded sweatshirt. The other one had long midnight blue hair done in a ponytail with a white ribbon tying it back. She wore a pair of dark blue cargo jeans with a light purple sweater with a white zigzag across the chest. She had dark purple eyes. They dragged their carry on lugged and wandered around for a few minutes. "Hmm I knew this wasn't a good idea. See Sam they ain't even here," Sakura complained as they sat down near the gate. "Quite whining Sakura, I can't control people." Sam said as she pulled out her bottle-rimmed glasses. "Well what will we do if they ain't coming? Were will we go? We got no mode of transportation." Sakura continued to whine. Sam sighed and continued to ignore her younger cousin. Her eyes wandered around the terminal. She looked over at her cousin; who as a few minutes ago stopped whining. "What the hell are you staring at to make you shut up, not that I'm complaining." Sam asked Sakura. Sakura didn't reply. So Sam shifted her gaze to where her cousin was staring. A boy with tan colored skin and light brown hair was leaning against a wall close to the gate. He had sea green eyes. Next to him was a boy with light blonde hair. It was wild and stuck up in odd place much to the annoyment of its owner as he tried to pat it down. A piece fell over his left eye, hiding his violet eye. Soon a boy with ash colored hair came into view and was greeted by the brown-hared boy, who greeted him with a grin of amusement. Sakura continued to watch the brown-hared boy. "Enough drooling Sakura." Sam giggled at her cousin. "What! He's hot you got to admit that." Sakura stated to her older cousin. "Yes but the blonde one is equally hot." Sam said not taking into notice the boys were staring at them. "You think that's them?" Kento asked Cye and Sage. "Yeah its got to be them there the only ones left who got off the plan." Sage said in a matter of fact voice. "Ok so who's going to go up to them?" Cye asked stating the obvious, both boys started at him. "Sigh I guess I'll go." Cye said as he made his way over to the two girls.

Sakura leaned back in the chair she was sitting in making the legs step off the ground. Sam watched her cousin with a sweat drop. "I'm so tempted to push you over so I can laugh at you ass." Sam said with a sly grin. "You do that and I'll kick your frickin' ass woman." Sakura stated as she pointed an accusing finger at her cousin. Cye slowly approached the two bickering girls. "Um excuse me." He said with a sweat drop as they ignored him and continued to bicker. "Um hello Samantha, Sakura?" the two girls stopped bickering for a moment and looked him over. "Sam it's the hot guy from over there." Sakura whispered to her cousin. "Quite girl." Sam shushed her cousin. "Yeah we're Samantha and Sakura. And who might you be?" Sam asked standing up. "Um hi my name is Cye Mouri, (AN: the last name spll right?) and um I guess I here to pick you up. Heh." Cye said with a nervous laugh. Sakura and Sam stared blankly at him for a moment. Sakura smiled and leaned farther back in her chair, and promptly fell over.

"OW! Stupid chair makin me fall over." Sakura stated as she cursed the chair she sat in. her blue hair fell out of her ponytail. Sam stared at her cousin and sweat dropped. "Please excuse my cousin stupidity. Hello my name is Samantha West." She said as she shook Cye's hand and stood up. "It's a pleasure to meet you Samantha. I take it Sakura isn't getting back up is she?" Cye asked as he looked over at the fallen teen. "I've fallen and I can't get up." Sakura stated from her position on the floor and getting strange looks from passer bys. "Here let me help you." Cye said as he reached a hand for Sakura. "Um thanks." Sakura said with a blush as Cye helped her up. "Its no problem." Cye said with a kind smile. Sakura blushed deeper. 'He's got a nice smile.' She thought to herself. "Come on my companions are over there waiting." Cye said pointing to Kento and Sage.

"Hello Samantha, Sakura. My names Mia Koji, welcome to my home." Mia said as the two girls and three guys entered the manor. "Cool place you got here just you and them?" Sakura asked indicating to the boys behind her. "No there are two more boys here and a tiger here. Is it ok that there's a tiger here? You aren't afraid of them are you guys?" Mia asked Sakura and Sam. "There's a tiger here? Cool where is it? Can I see it? Is it nice? Can I pet it?" Sakura asked excitly as she searched for the tiger mentioned. "He's not an it and he's got a name, its White Blaze." A raven hared boy said as he entered with a white tiger at his side. Sakura's eyes sparkled and she walked over to the white tiger. She began to rub the tiger's shaggy head. It purred in response. Samantha sighed and shook her head. "I take it she likes tigers." A blue-hared boy said as he stood next to Samantha and watched the sight before them. "Not just tigers she loves all cats." Sam said as she sweat dropped. She looked over at the person next to her. "And who might you be?" she inquired. "Me?" he said pointing to him self. Sam nodded her head. "I'm Rowan nice to meet ya.. Um" Rowan said. "Samantha nice to meet you Rowan." Sam said with a smile. Rowan smiled back and watched the sight in front of them with a sweat drop. Ryo was trying to pry Sakura off of white blaze and Sakura wasn't letting go. "Let him go!" Ryo yelled as he pulled on Sakura's legs. Sakura had wrapped her arms around White Blazes stomach and had an iron grip on him. "No I don't wanna!" Sakura yelled back. Cye sweat dropped and walked over to Sakura and touched her shoulder. "Maybe it be best if we at dinner hmm?" Cye said in a gentle voice. Sakura blushed and let go of White Blazes stomach, which made her and Ryo fall backwards. She quickly got off Ryo. She turned around and bowed. "I'm sorry, I just love cats." Sakura said as she scratched the back of her head with a sweat drop. "Um why don't we have dinner?" Cye asked with a sweat drop.

"So Sakura," Kento asked with a grin. "How old are you and Sam?" Sakura looked up from her rice that she was eating. "We're about 14. But where turning 15 in about two months." Sakura said as she went back to her rice. "Um ok my question is toward," Sakura said as she pointed her chopsticks toward Mia. "This ones for Mia what do you do for a living?" Sakura asked. "I'm a teach ancient legends and mythology at a local university." Mia said with a pleasant smile. "Ok I got a question for Samantha." Kento said. "If you don't mind I would like to be called Sam. Samantha is to formal." Sam said not looking up form her soup. "O-k um is your hair really that color or is it dyed that way?" Kento asked. Samantha sighed you could tell she got this question a lot. "My hair is naturally pink. Not dyed." Sam said with another sigh and went back to her soup. "Ok my question is toward anyone who can answer it," Sakura said, everyone turned their attention to the young teen. "Have you guys ever heard of the Ronin Warriors?" Sakura asked and all the guys tensed up. "W-where ever did you hear of such a legend Sakura?" Mia asked with a little sweat drop. "My grandfather told me and Samantha the legends all the time. Personally my favorite Ronin Warrior is the Torrent." Sakura said. Cye almost chocked on his soup. Sakura looked over at him. "You ok?" She asked in a worried sort of tone. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine no need to worry." Cye said waving his hand so as not to make the girl worry more. "Ok is you're sure." Sakura said as she went back to the conversation. "What about you Sam who's your favorite Warrior." Sage asked as he propped his head up with his hand. Sam set down her rice and looked over at him. "My favorite is the warrior of the Halo." Sam said in a calm voice. Sage just smiled at her. "Hey Sam what do want to do for a career?" Rowan asked. Sam looked over at Rowan with sad eyes. "I plan to be a doctor. So I can cure leukemia." Sam said and went straight back to her rice. Sage looked over at her for moment then went back to his dinner. 'She seemed sad about that I wonder why, oh well I'll ask her later.' Sage thought to himself as his thoughts were intruded by another question. "What about you Sakura what do you want to do?" Kento asked pointing his chopsticks at the girl. Sakura looked up from her food with her chopsticks in her mouth. "Huh? Oh me? I plan to work in a morgue." "A what?" Ryo asked a little confused. "A morgue. A place where you examine the bodies of dead people to find out what killed them." Sakura said with a smile and went back to her rice. Everyone else sweat dropped. "Well isn't that nice um well its getting late and you girls need your rest you have school tomorrow." Mia said as she picked up her plate and headed toward the kitchen. "Aw damn, old man callin a head of time to make sure we go some where." Sakura said, "Stupid old man?" Cye asked. "Oh yeah," Sam said as her headshot up. "We call our grandpa that because he can be really senile." Sam said with a small sweat drop.

Sakura sat in her room staring at the snow, 'I love when it snows.' She thought to her self. She stared to sing to her self softly. "Fall away little snow flakes never to come again. Only when the heavens weeps will you come again. Who are you weeping for heaven? Do I know them or perhaps its me?" Cye watched from the doorway. He didn't want to disturb the young girls singing. She had stopped singing for a second only to continue with the same verse. Cye slowly crept into the room not wanting to stop her singing. Sakura stopped singing and flopped backwards onto the floor and came face to face with a pair of sea green eyes. "Hiya's Cye wazz up?" Sakura asked with a small giggle at his confused face. His face turned from confusion to a warm smile. 'He's got a really nice smile, kinda like my mom.' Sakura though to her self and rolled to her side. "Sakura you ok?" Cye said as he kneeled beside her and placed a hand on her arm. Sakura didn't answer she just continued to look at her bed. "Sakura, Sakura please answer me." Cye said in a gentle tone. Sakura turned to him and sat up. "Yeah I'm ok Cye no need to worry 'bout me." Sakura said with a forced smile. Cye smiled back. He patted her head. "Ok Sakura," Cye said as he stood up and helped Sakura up. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and she buried her face in his chest. "Sakura if you are ever feeling sad please come and tell me, I'll listen." She clutched him not wanting to let go. "Thanks Cye I really needed to hear that." She said as she let him go. He reluctantly let go of her. She smiled at him and walked over to her closet. "Can you get out I need to get changed." She said with a faint blush. Cye looked stunned for a moment a blush formed on his cheeks. "Y-yea, yea um hey want to walk to school together tomorrow maybe get to know each other better huh?" Cye asked the blush still on his cheeks. She smiled yet again and shook her head. "Yeah I'd love that." Sakura said her smiled widened. Cye smile back and walked over to the door. " Until tomorrow, oh Mia already put your uniform into you closet k? see ya tomorrow." Cye said and walked out. Sakura took out a sailor uniform, she sighed. " Stupid uniform."

And that is the end of the first chapter. So what do you think? Hmm? Anyways on the next issue the romance between Cye and Sakura bloom more when issues at school rise. Anyways it will also have a little kiss scene huh, huh. 'Pokes readers.' Review you know you want to. Ok until next time I'm the little kitsune and I'm out of here.


End file.
